Blackwatch
The Blackwatch Special Forces, officially 1st Biological Warfare Command, is a division of the US Army designated to contain biochemical weapon strikes, like the spread of the Blacklight virus in Manhattan. The force is led by General Peter Randall. It is a black ops group and is not recognized by the government. However, they are given full command of an area afflicted by a chemical outbreak. They also assume full command over the US military during such events. Members are simply volunteers who are specially trained. Formed in June 9, 1962 by the DARPA (Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency) and the Department of the Army under the title Project BLACKLIGHT. In its early stages, the group designed biochemical weapons and tested them on innocent civilians, a practice which they continues through the events of PROTOTYPE. Battle vs. Replica Forces (by Omnicube1) Blackwatch Replica Forces Ash flies through the air in abandoned Manhattan. A squad of three Blackwatch soldiers patrol a barren street strewn with the bodies of monsters and innocent civilians. All three are on edge and are willing to kill anything that moves. The Blackwatch Soldier informs the Officer that he sees three men approaching them heavily armed. He orders for his men to spread out and take cover behind the wrecked cars. The enemy squad comprises of three members of the Replica Forces. "Come out with your hands in the air and unarmed!" demands the Tactical Soldier. "F*** off! This is a Blackwatch-designated area, we have been given orders to kill any unauthorized personnel," replies the Blackwatch Officer. "Fine," answers the Tactical Soldier. He raises his Shark FL-3 Laser and blasts through the car the Officer crouches behind. The beam pierces through and leaves a burning hole of burnt flesh in his chest. The Blackwatch Soldier raises his Grenade Launcher and fires a grenade. It detonates but only wounds the Tactical Soldier. The Recon Soldier fires his RPL Submachine-gun at the Soldier but the bullets clink off the cars' metal. The Super Soldier jumps over the hood of the car and charges menacingly at the Recon Soldier. He pulls back and then unleashes his punch right under the Soldier's chin, sending him flying into the bulb of a street-light. The Tactical Soldier aims at the Super Soldier with his laser but takes too long; the Blackwatch Soldier fires his grenade launcher and obliterates the Tactical Soldier. He sees the Heavy Armor charging at him and flinches. Heavy Armor steps back and smacks the Blackwatch Soldier several times until he falls to the floor. He then takes the bottom of his Riot Shield and places it above his neck. He swings down and chops the Soldier's head off. The Super Soldier grabs the Heavy Armor from the back and hurls him toward a nearby building. He charges at his nemesis but the Armor hits the Soldier with his shield. The Soldier is dazed but grabs a hold of the shield and the Armor's shoulder and rips them off. The Super Soldier then knocks down his enemy and chokes him to death with his massive hands. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Colonial Marines (by Tomahawk23) Prelude the Colonial Marines found out that the Blacklight Virus is what created the Xenomorphs and are sent Back in time to stop them. In a Blackwatch base in NY after a massive attack on the base only 5 Blackwatch Soldiers remain and are awaiting renforcements. 10 Colonial Marines charge into the base ambushing the soldiers they open fire on, two Blackwatch soldiers standing, outside of the main building killing them both, two soldiers run from outside the building and take cover in the gap leading into the door two the main building. The Marines open fire on them and split up. One Marine sticks his head out of cover two shoot he is quickly shot in the nose by a former Delta Force Blackwatch Soldier. 9 Colonials left 3 Blackwatch left, two Marines come from the other side and in the middle the ones that come from the middle are quickly shot in the neck and eye and, killed 4 Marines fire at them from the north 3 from the south. A Marine with his M41A shoots a grenade at, them with his Grenade launcher a Super Soldier jumps off the roof and takes the shot. He charges at, the Marines at the south the two Blackwatch, Soldiers turn around and open up on the Marines from the north. The Super Soldier grabs a, Marine and throws him into the one next to him. He, then runs at them and punchs threw the Necks. He then, charges at the Marines from the north as he jumps at them right above them in the air a Marine with his flamethrower burns him killing him. the 4 remaining Marines open fire and the two Blackwatch Soldiers in cover one with a M249 blindfires at them. One Marine with his Smartgun blindfires and locks on two the Blackwatch Soldiers weapon and shoots it out of his hands. The Former Delta Force operator grabs a Javilin next to him and blindfires it at the Marines killing 3 of the Marines one badly wounded. The two Blackwatch soldiers run to him he shoots one of them with his pistol. The Former Delta Force operator makes a combat roll and takes cover he throws a grenade and kills the last Colonial Marine WINNER BLACKWATCH Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original votes, battle, and weapons, click here.] Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites